Cosas del futuro
by Cath Stark
Summary: El futuro esconde cosas increíbles, eso Lancel lo sabe… y confía en que sus buenos primos sabrán escucharlo.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto #90 "Crack!" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

La situación es: Lancel adquiere la habilidad de ver el futuro y trata de explicarles a todos cosas importantísimas como internet, el trap o el show de las Kardashian.

Un fic absurdo, pero… ¿no es eso el crack?

* * *

 **Cosas del futuro**

—¡Tienes que creerme! —rogó Lancel casi con desesperación—. ¡Lo he visto! ¡Sé lo que va a pasar! ¡El Ángel de la Fe me lo enseñó todo!

—¿En Ángel de…? —Tyrion inclinó la cabeza—. ¿Otra vez te has estado emborrachando, primo?

—¡No me he emborrachado! —se defendió—. ¡Lo que digo es verdad…! ¡He visto el futuro! ¡He visto cosas que no creerías…!

—¿Cosas como qué?

—¡El internet! —Lancel parecía fuera de sí mismo.

—¿El interqué?

—El internet —repitió lentamente—. Redes de comunicación interconectadas… ¡las usaremos para hablar con gente de otra parte del mundo! —Movió las manos—. ¡La gente se pasará casi todo el día frente a la computadora… o el celular! ¡Será una poderosa herramienta, pero también causará daños visuales!

—Tienes razón —dijo Tyrion… y por unos segundos Lancel albergó esperanzas… ¡alguien creía en sus palabras…!—: no te creo, primo. —Se bajó de la silla y anadeó como pudo hacia la puerta—. Que el tío Kevan no se entere; no le va a gustar saber que te emborrachas al punto de tener alucinaciones. —Quiso abrir la pesada puerta de roble y jadeó por el esfuerzo—. ¿Me ayudas, por favor? —Lancel hizo lo que le pedía—. Gracias. —Se alejó murmurando sobre el tiempo que había perdido.

Bueno, no importaba. Seguro que su primo Jaime se tomaba las cosas más en serio.

.

—Venga, Lancel, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? —preguntó Jaime—. Tyrion ya me habló del inter… lo que sea.

—¡Pero no solo sé sobre el sagrado internet, primo Jaime! He visto otras cosas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —Jaime sonrió. Bien, parecía que sería más razonable que Tyrion.

—¡La música trap!

—¿Qué demonios es eso?

—Un subgénero musical que se originará en la década de…

—Espera, espera, espera. No te he pedido la historia entera, primo; solo quiero saber qué rayos es eso.

—¡Ah, bueno! Cuando los raperos mezclaron el hip-hop con la música electrónica…

—Nace esa cosa llamada trap. Gracias por la charla, primo.

—Pero no vayas a confundirlo con el reggaetón, porque son cosas muy distintas… —siguió, ignorante al sarcasmo de Jaime—. Y será muy popular en los jóvenes, en parte gracias a youtube. Uno de ellos será Han Solo; quiero decir…

—Primo. —Jaime puso una mano en su hombro y lo miró como si fuera un idiota—. Necesitas ayuda. ¿Qué va a decir el tío Kevan si te viera así? —Lo palmeó con suavidad y luego lo hizo darse la vuelta—. Ve con el Gran Maestre Pycelle —aconsejó mientras lo guiaba fuera del patio—. Seguro que te da algo que te ayudará —aseguró—. Ve… ve con los dioses.

No importaba. Seguro que Cersei sí le prestaba atención.

.

—Lancel, Lancel, Lancel… —dijo Cersei con voz dulce mientras movía la cabeza—. Ya… ya lo sé. —Señaló el asiento frente a ella—. Siéntate.

Lancel obedeció.

—He escuchado cosas muy… extrañas. ¿Te importaría explicármelas?

—¡El internet y la música trap, seguro! Pero también he visto otra cosa… ¡el show de las Kardashian!

—¿Las… qué? —Cersei parecía desconcertada.

—Las Kardashian —repitió—: una familia muy famosa, rica y problemática…

—¿No estarás confundiendo a esa familia con la nuestra?

—¡No! Las Kardashian son del futuro. Tienen un show y muchos seguidores en las redes sociales.

—Lancel… —La sonrisa de Cersei tembló un poco mientras escondía la frasca de vino que estaba sobre la mesa—. Estoy de acuerdo… —¡Lo sabía! Cersei siempre había sido la más sensata de sus hermanos… Al menos contaría con su apoyo, ¿verdad…?—… en que busques ayuda. —Se levantó frotando sus manos con impaciencia—. Insisto, querido primo. Levántate, anda, que al tío Kevan…

—… no le va a hacer gracia —completó casi decepcionado… ¿acaso sonaba tan inverosímil?

—Eso. Ahora busca ayuda. —Lancel abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su prima movió la cabeza y lo instó a seguir caminando—. Cuando estés recuperado me lo agradecerás. —Terminó de decir aquello y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lancel se quedó ahí parado, suspirando.

—¿Por qué nadie me cree? ¿Por qué? —se lamentaba. Un guardia que pasaba por ahí lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No importaba; ya encontraría a alguien que le creyera… mientras, el Ángel le seguiría mostrando más cosas del futuro.


End file.
